Smash brothers-vengence
by Aeromenca
Summary: The smashers are enjoying what was a normal day at smash mansion, until mario is supposedly killed by a dark figure. it turns out that he really killed peach. after they 'killed' the dark figure, the brothers re-emerge in the smash mansion to quite the surprise...read to find out what it is! reviews are appreciated! thank you!


**alright, it's finally time...finally time for a dark new fanfiction that WILL have death...not telling when...not to mention an extremely dark plot...this is aeromenca. And I'm finally mustering up the courage to bring all of my loyal followers the darkest fanfiction I have ever wrote...being the darkest by the absolute most massive margin. Aeromenca...hmm...no, call me Dark aeromenca just for this fanfiction, here, bringing you guys darker(chapter)1 of smash bros-vengence...**

**Disclaimer-I do not own smash bros...**

* * *

it was just any other day in the smash universe, nothing out if the ordinary. Peach was avoiding contact with bowser, fox was arguing with falco over proper blaster techinique. Pikachu was playing pranks on lucario, and wario was farting up a storm. Mario and luigi were just chilling by the pool out in the backyard, oblivious to the extreme danger lurking around them.

A dark figure ran through the forest surrounding smash mansion, brutally murdering every animal it came across with either its sword or its golden bow. Fortunately, there were no animals for it to kill, so it ran through the forest quickly, looking for something to kill. It eventually came slightly put into the clearing, seeing mario and luigi talking peacefully. The dark figure quietly climbed up a nearby tree, careful to keep out of sight.

"Hmm...yeah, I wonder why bowser even bothers kidnapping peach..?" Mario trailed off

"Dunno, I guess he's a loner or something...?" Luigi answered, shrugging

The dark figure reached the top of the tree, and pulled out his golden bow, grabbing a golden arrow from absolutely thin air, and took aim at mario.

"HAHA! Probably...hmm...maybe..." Mario never got to finish that statement, as a golden arrow embedded itself in his head for a brief moment

The arrow dis-appeared, but left it's mark and mario fell to the ground limpily, making luigi's eyes widen for a moment before he saw the dark figure. Luigi sprinted over to the figure at absolute impossible speeds...jumping up to the figure with no problem.

A/N...and..I have no description of the pure rage luigi was feeling. No, seriously, if someone killed MY brother...let's just say I'd make DAMN GOOD SURE THAT THE BASTARD THAT DID IT NEVER GOT UP TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!

"YOU THOUGHT A TREE'S HEIGHT WOULD PROTECT YOU FROM MY WRATH!? I THINK NOOTT!" Luigi yelled so loud that EVERYONE within about a mile radius heard him

After Luigi jumped up to meet the dark figure, who was about to grab another golden arrow, he went BERSERK on him, or at least he went berserk on thin air left behind, because the dark figure teleported away from luigi.

Luigi was absolute pure rage, so mad that he literally was emitting an aura of pure green fire so filled with rage that lucario sensed it while he was asleep.

Lucario jolted awake and ran over to luigi so fast that he left a bunch of copies of himself behind. He reached luigi in seconds, the luigi brother literally burning up everything around him with his burning rage.

"Luigi...what...o...h..." lucario asked, but luigi pointed at his brother, barely keeping from strangling lucario for not knowing

"Who...DID THIS!?" lucario was suddenly mad himself

Luigi was so mad he couldn't even respond to lucario. he could only turn around and shoot hundred of fireballs a second at the tree that the dark figure was perched on, burning the poor innocent tree to absolute ashes.

"DARK..FIGURE..." luigi managed to scream, his natural voice filled with rage

The dead Mario suddenly dis-appeared from the backyard, to be replaced by the dead body of bowser, with the dark figure standing over the new body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi yelled on his mile-radius voice again, shooting thousands of fireballs a second at the dark figure, each fireball traveling over 500000 mph all aimed at the dark figure

The dark figure was absolutely roasted by a literal fire stream shot at him by luigi, who was literally moving smash mansion due to howmuch wind he was creating due to fast his arms were rotating. The dark figure was not dead, instead laughing his ass off, but he wasn't laughing for long as mario suddenly came back to life, literally burning in red fire along with his brother. Bowser was dead for real, however.

"wait...OH SHIT! I USED THE FAKE ARROW ON THE..RED PLUMBER..." the dark figure suddenly panicked

They would mario brothers were still burning up with rage as they set 'bowser's body on fire, revealing peach dead with an arrow in her heart. Both mario brothers went off, running at the dark figure, their eyes filled with rage as the dark figure dis-appeared into a bkack portal right when he was about to die, bringing both brothers in with him.

"I'm...golden bright darkoid.." the now named golden bright darkoid said before dis-appearing inside the portal

By then, all of the smashers had heard luigi's screams and had come to check things out. They were confused for a moment to before horrified at the body of a dead peach in front of them.

**the next day...**

the smashers buried peach in a fitting coffin, very quickly and briskly. after the burial, last words, speech by master hand, the many tearsbeing shed and the smash anthom, all of the smashers got out if their formal attire with a snap of their fingers, getting into a fighting stance.

"ALL RIGHT! Obviously, nobody here did this, as lucario has reported that he saw Mario dead and luigi pissed off, literally burning up in green flames, incinerating everythingwithin a couple feet up. After that,the body changed into bowser's as mario got up off of the ground, mario, too burning up in a red aura, the two filled with rage. They set 'bowser's body on fire, revealing it to be peach's. They then charged the figure, and as they were about to kill it, he dis-appeared in a black portal, taking the mario bros with him and revealing himself to be golden bright darkoid. I said this was ridiculous until I saw the security footage, the body, and didnt see mario or luigi anywhere. Everyone, return to your daily activities until I say otherwise. We'll let the mario brothers take care of this..." Master hand told everyone in a dead serious tone

Everyone went back to their daily activities, with master hand looking up to the sky before shaking himself as if he were shaking his head if he had one. He then joined the smashers on resuming his daily activities.

inside the portal, the mario brothers were absolutely killing the dark figure guy, destroying him with kicks punches, whatever worked. after only a couple minutes of beatdown, the dark figure died, and the brothers emerged inside the kitchen, now satisfied, but still saddened. just then, peach walked in from the door, shaking her head at the brothers stupidity. the brothers facepalmed as they remembered peachs prank and the whole thing. they went to their rooms to sleep for the rest of the day.

**alright, i decided to finish it right here and now. i reaally cant write dark fanfics, period. i prefer light and cheery ones. anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this one, as it took about an hour in total to write, which is quite a long time. if you didnt enjoy it, leave a review, please. i would like to know if to make more or ditch this whole idea. anyways, aeromenca here, who cant write dark fanfics, is riding out of here! take care! **


End file.
